


Hinata's No Good, Very Bad Day

by Kurizumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: Hinata has a break down during a practice match and feels like he's getting left behind. Kageyama clears things up.





	Hinata's No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I'll fix things as they're found.
> 
> I do not own these characters.

 

The sharp, long tweet of the referee's whistle blasts through the gym. It's a player swap whistle and Hinata is horrified to see his number being held up by Sugawara while he's still in the Vanguard. But he trots over and dutifully steps off the court. He knows he's been a mess today. His spikes have been blocked time and again. While trying to avoid that he's spiked so many balls out. He shouldn't be surprised that he's being benched to cool his head, but it hits him like ice being trickled down the back of his shirt. It's sharp and painful and his pulse is pounding so hard in his head he can barely hear Coach Ukai's words. In fact, he can barely tell what's going on with the game and a very blank expression crosses his face. He isn't his usual self at all. Even the rest of his team patting him on the back and trying to snap him out of it doesn't feel real. The only thing that feels real are the replays of every missed or blocked spike in his head.

 

He finally snaps out of it enough to watch Kageyama make an absolutely perfect set from the back line for Asahi to spike for the match point. Hinata lines up and shakes his opponent's hand in a daze. It's a good thing this was just a practice match. But those kinds of screw ups could really cost them in a tournament. Maybe it's just a bad day. Everyone has them. But to Hinata, it feels deeper. He feels like he's getting left behind. He pushes himself and challenges himself non-stop. But when he compares his own progress to Kageyama's, he feels leagues behind.

 

Cleanup goes by quickly and then it's time to change and go home. He purposely takes his time changing. He waits until he's the last one in the club room and then collapses to the floor on his side, pulling his knees up to his chest and allowing himself to cry. He hates this. He wants to be able to get over this. He wants to go back to being his energetic, loud self. He wants to catch up. All of these wants and emotions overwhelm him as he just buries his face in the floor and cries.

 

He's so distracted by his own misery, he doesn't even hear the club room door open and close. Then again, Kageyama is being quiet on purpose. Usually he'd get mad and Hinata would snap back into being his old self. This just feels different though. He knows not to snap at him. He knows he can't push too hard. “Oi,” He grunts, kneeling behind Hinata and looking over him. “Don't tell me these tears are because you were benched.”

 

Even though Kageyama wasn't trying to push too hard, he did. Hinata snaps at him, “Don't you remember how it feels?!” He doesn't even look at him. He can't. He can't face his rival who is leaving him in the dust.

 

“'Course I do,” Kageyama replies pretty softly and reaches out to pull Hinata up into a kind of sitting position. But it's like he's refusing to sit up on his own, so the setter sits with his back against Hinata's to keep him upright. “It sucks. There's a reason for it though. You were freaking out on the court.”

 

“I wasn't!” Hinata rasps in a rushed reply. His whole body jerks with the effort to just get those two words out.

 

Kageyama tries, but fails to reign in his laugh. “I've never seen you play shittier.”

 

The laugh. That stupid fucking laugh is what breaks him out of his stupor. “Oh yeah?!” He challenges, loudly and pushing off of Kageyama's back, only to wheel around and try to tackle him to the floor. “That's easy for you to say! You get better and you barely have to try! You're a fucking genius.”

 

“Oi!” Kageyama shouts as he tries to push Hinata off of him and avoid getting punched or kicked in the process. “You think I don't try?!?” He shouts back, finally shoving the smaller boy off of him and scrambling to stand up. “You don't think I'm frustrated that you're not getting better?! It's my JOB to make sure you reach your full potential!” His voice still loud and aggressive. The expression on his face is a contorted mix of anger and frustration.

 

“Your JOB?” Hinata asks, an uncharacteristic half snarl curling at his lip. “That's all I am to you! I'm just a pawn. A puppet! YOUR FUCKING TOY!” He roars as he lunges forward and tackles the setter by the hips. “I'm not just some tool for you to use!” Hinata continues to shout even as the boys both fall onto the floor.

 

Meanwhile, Kageyama is bracing himself to be hit or headbutted or something, when Hinata just kind of slumps onto him, the rush of adrenaline and anger flooding away. “You're just gonna leave me behind. I swore I'd beat you one day. I can't do that if I'm stuck here and you keep getting better,” the redhead mumbles into the other's chest. “Please don't leave me behind,” he almost begs, voice cracking, and more tears seeping into Kageyama's shirt.

 

“Idiot,” the setter murmurs back, wrapping his arms around Hinata. It's a little awkward for him, but it feels like the right move. “I can't leave you behind. I wouldn't. You push me more than anyone else. If I'm getting better, it's only because you're there challenging me.” He sighs softly and looks up at the ceiling. “The way things went today wasn't just your fault. It's mine too.” Those words were hard to get out. “We'll have to practice, together, extra hard to make sure things like that don't happen again. We'll find a way. We always do.”

 

Hinata looks up at Kageyama, as he looks down, and their eyes meet. “You're not just gonna toss me away? I'm not just a tool to you?” He asks softly, voice barely a whisper and his eyes shimmering with the unshed tears.

 

“Of course not, idiot,” the raven haired boy replies with a slight blush on his cheeks. “If things were reversed, would you toss me out with the trash?”

 

Finally, Hinata smiles. “Yup!” He replies, in jest, but cheerfully as he leans in and presses a quick, soft kiss to his setter's lips. “'Course, you'll never be something I'd give up.”

 

At first Kageyama is surprised and offended, but he opens his eyes wide as Hinata kisses him. “Idiot,” he mutters in reply, the blush darkening on his cheeks and spreading to his ears and down his neck as he pulls Hinata into another kiss. “You ready to go now?”

 

Hinata nods and gets up off of Kageyama with a blush of his own. “Yeah. Together,” He replies with his hand outstretched to help the other up and a smile back on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any other prompt and/or pairs you'd like to see a fic about, feel free to drop a comment here or send an ask to my Nishinoya RP account on tumblr: http://guardiangodlibero.tumblr.com


End file.
